fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hazardous Storm of Swords
---- On a gloomy day, a man walked down a road out in the wilderness. He glanced up, looking at the dark clouds floating in the sky. "There's a storm coming soon.." Nox said with a hint of disbelief. "I must get going before it starts raining." Nox dropped his cigarette and stomps on it, putting it out and continue walking. Lloyd walked down the same road. As he rounded a corner he saw a young man, stomping upon something. Lloyd waved, as to show a friendly greeting. Although he was in full military attire, he was off duty. Nox waved back, approaching Lloyd to get a closer look at him. Nox observes Lloyd from head to toe. "Hello, how are you?" His voice solemn and calming. He had no intention to challenge Lloyd to a fight, which is what he usually do. "I'm Nox, real name's Gekkou Dokuno. I'm a member of the Fox Tail guild." He introduced himself politely to Lloyd. "My name is Lloyd. I am a general in the Bosconian Military." There was a rustling noise and out of the woods shot a small horse sized white wolf. It lunged at Lloyd knocking the military man to the ground. Seeing the wolf jumped out of nowhere, Nox assumed Lloyd was being attacked and picked up the wolf from its back. "Hey, are you alright? Do you want me to get rid of this thing?" The wolf struggled out of his grasp and ran into Lloyd's arms. "Hey now. That's just Ashka. She gets a little excited." He smiled, patting her head. Out of nowhere, two men jumped down. A grey skinned man grabbed the wolf, and it immediately passed out. The other one picked up the wolf. "Dead Skull let's go." They jumped into the trees and began hopping from tree to tree. "Where are you going with Ashka." Lloyd said calmly then ran after the pair. "Nox, if you're a good man help me get my dog back!" Gekkou watched and sigh as a thought come across his mind. Man, I didn't know joining a legal guild is going to make me work.. Could've stayed in Dragon Soul.. Gekkou ran after the two mysterious men from right behind Lloyd. With enough momentum, he managed to leaped in front of the two men, stopping them at their track. "Now hand the dog over.. And no one gets hurt." Victor didn't hesitate for a second. "Out of our way!" He equipped a halite gauntlet, increasing his strength tenfold, and went in to punch Gekkou hard in the face. Lloyd shortly caught up, and enchanted his own body with the Panzer spell. In a burst of speed the brown haired man caught up and began to tackle Victor. Dead Skull moved to intercept Lloyd. He went to grab him by the wrist, and drain his magic power with his Withering magic. As Dead Skull grabbed his wrist, Lloyd sent a blast of biotic disassembly magic at him, which would effectively turn him into 1foot tall versions of himself. After breaking away from the man's grasp he grunted, he could feel part of his magical power gone. Gekkou simply avoided Victor's fist. "You enhanced your strength, not your speed." A purple-ish red glow appears on Gekkou's hand as he grabbed Victor's arm, injecting poison into his body, therefore making his body numb. Before Gekkou could pull away, Victor went to grab his wrist, and stop him from pulling away. He went to slash him with his red blade, the Vampire Blade. It could drain bodily fluids. His regenerative abilities already healing him from the effects of the poison. Meanwhile Dead Skull moved his hand onto himself, Withering away the effects of Lloyd's magic. Dead Skull unsheathed his swords and did a backflip at Gekkou, planning to slash him as well from the back. Losing blood slowly, Gekkou kicked Victor in the guts, making him let go and sending him back. He took on Dead Skull's slash, which ripped a hole in his coat and cough out a little amount of blood. Gekkou proceeds to turn around to face Dead Skull and grab one of his swords to keep him from going anywhere. Gekkou kicks Dead Skull in the guts as he did with Victor. Lloyd drew his sword and slashed down to the back of Dead Skull's back. Meanwhile Ashka stormed out of the woods and tackled Victor, attempting to knock him to the ground. Suddeny, out of Dead Skull's back erupted eight black tendrils, that blocked Lloyd's attack. Victor used his immense speed to deal a swift kick to Ashka, in order to send them into a tree. He then jumped from above, sending a large blade of cutting wind at Gekkou. Dead Skull turned towards Lloyd, and unleashed a barrage of slashes with his tendrils, attacking in rapid succession.